


Plagg Sits Back and Enjoys The Show

by Miraculous_Max (Maximilian_Alexander)



Series: Marry That Girl [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Alya Césaire Ships It, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows Something's Up, Plagg Is So Done, Plagg is a Little Shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximilian_Alexander/pseuds/Miraculous_Max
Summary: Adrien’s absolutely sure his plan has been working out beautifully.Unfortunately for Plagg, he’s got to witness this familiar shitshow all over again. Really, why does he always get the daft ones?And why does he always get the ones who don’t listen to him the few times he actually offers good advice?!





	Plagg Sits Back and Enjoys The Show

Adrien’s absolutely sure his plan has been working out beautifully, regardless of Plagg’s annoyed ( _and very much warranted!_ ) whining. 

Clearly, Marinette has liked him for quite some time, and has been actively pursuing him. And Adrien admits that he might have been a bit dumb to have not seen it before. 

With the knowledge he has now, however, he’s somehow got it into his head that he could show her he’s interested and help her gain the confidence to ask him out _herself_. Really, it feels like he’d be wasting all her efforts if he were to take that privilege away from her, right? 

( _No, not right. But believe whatever you want, I guess!_ )

And also, he doesn’t believe he deserves the right after what he did to her before Frozer. Adrien honestly can’t believe he was stupid enough to look his _future wife_ in the face and ask her to _**set him up with another girl**_. As much as he’d _love_ to pull her aside and ask her out with the use of a romantic poem and a rose, she much more deserves that privilege. 

For some reason, it didn’t really occur to the dumb blond that Marinette may not see that as a _privilege_ , and that she’d probably be much more ecstatic if he were to just outright tell her he’s interested and _ask her out_. 

Unfortunately for Plagg, he’s got to witness this familiar shitshow all over again. Really, why does he always get the daft ones?

And why does he always get the ones who _don’t listen to him_ the few times he actually offers _**good**_ advice?!

( _God, I deserve at least twice the amount of camembert for dealing with this!_ )

“Hey Marinette,” Adrien says, for some _strange_ reason taking Alya’s spot next to her at the lab desk. Alya smiles and doesn’t protest, simply moving to sit next to Nino, sending Marinette a wink.

Plagg’s the only one who catches her discretely aiming her phone camera at the two. Or, well, as “discretely” as a teenaged girl can do in a classroom. Luckily, his and Tikki’s chosen are way too oblivious to notice it.

“Oh, uh, hi, Adrien?” Marinette’s already turning pink, but she flashes Adrien and Alya a rather miffed and suspicious expression. She nearly catches sight of the camera, but Alya’s quick to move it before she gets a look.

Regardless, the pigtailed girl’s eyes narrow in on her best friend, noticing the jerking movement of the reporter’s arm. 

Okay, maybe _Tikki’s_ chosen isn’t as oblivious. Props to her. 

“You know,” Adrien says abruptly, apparently realising the look on Marinette’s face and trying to distract her. “I’ve been wanting to sit next to you during our labs for a while, especially recently.”

_That_ certainly catches her attention.

“I, wha— what? Really? Why you do say that? I mean, _ugh_ , you know what I mean. Sorry!”

Plagg snickers as the girl’s face goes red, watching her slap both her hands against her mouth and hunch away. Okay, so maybe Adrien’s plan is stupid and makes no sense, but it’s certainly entertaining. That girl goes through a facial journey at least three times a day.

“Don’t be sorry,” Adrien says. His undertone sounds an awful lot similar to Plagg’s own amusement. “There’s nothing wrong with stumbling over a couple words. Besides, it’s cute.”

( _All that time spent as Chat Noir, is this really the best he can do? Come on, kid._ )

“To answer your question, though, it’s because you’re made of copper.”

Marinette’s expression crunches up in confusion, her blush fading halfway.

“Copper?”

“Yeah,” he says, smiling brilliantly. “I can’t help but Cu as my desk partner.”

Ah. There it is. The _**puns**_.

Just then, Mme. Mendeleiev walks in and starts class. Both Adrien and Marinette snap to attention, the science teacher not being one to mess with.

That doesn’t stop Adrien from whispering one last line into Marinette’s ear.

“If I’m being honest, I can’t help but Cu in general.” 

The look on the poor girl’s cherry-red face has Plagg in near _stitches_. 

His laughter’s cut off when Adrien delivers a swift kick to his bag.

( _Hey!_ )

“Sorry, Mme. Mendeleiev, that was my phone. It’s been acting up recently.”


End file.
